


Good Question

by Whis



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fun, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whis/pseuds/Whis
Summary: -Why are you naked?-Why are you dressed?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673872
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	Good Question

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: “Why are you naked?” + fun

There are days when the unexpected happens, and Eddie Diaz should be very used to it. After all, he is a firefighter, his job is going around to save people from the unexpected shit that life throws their way

And then, there is Buck, his best friend. He is the definition of unexpected, a big surprise from head to toes. A womanized with the biggest heart in the world, that he wears on his sleeves, shameless and proud of it. He is raw, honest and open, always jumping from one wild idea to another, and Eddie can only go along with him, because, he will be dammed if he doesn’t have his back. He promised. And also, he loves that back, and that ass at the end of it, and the owner of that incredible body, those beautiful eyes and that stunning smile that brightens his days every time it makes an appearance. It doesn’t matter that Buck makes him crazy and it’s not always in the best way. He is in love with the guy, even if he is too much of a coward and doesn’t dare to do anything about it.

Buck never does what Eddie thinks he will do, not even when he is already counting on the craziest outcome. 

Which is why he shouldn’t have been so surprised when he gets home one day to find him waiting in his bed, naked as the day he was born, spotting that wicked smirk of his that makes him crazy. 

“Why are you naked?” it’s the only thing he can say, too overwhelmed by a naked Buck and all the feelings the blonde is causing. Not that it’s new, Eddie is not the oblivion moron everybody believes he is, he is just a coward and an overthinker. Take now, for instance, Buck is right there, in his bed -naked, have I tell you he is naked?- and he is being sultry and open, like an offering, and all that he can do is to ask why is he there? 

Buck lets out a rough chuckle that goes directly to Eddie’s dick, licks his lips without taking his eyes off Eddie and asks:

“Why are you dressed?”

Good question indeed.


End file.
